


Когда сумерки пленяют

by Firizi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самого начала все данные говорили об успешности операции. Простая, беспроигрышная сделка. Ты бы справился и один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда сумерки пленяют

Интуиция молчала.  
Тсуна смотрел, как красная клякса расползается на белой рубашке Мукуро, растягивая свои края словно щупальца какого-то монстра, и не чувствовал ни намека на тревогу.  
  
***  
\- Тсу-на-е-ши-кун… - Мукуро всегда появлялся неожиданно.  
Возникал в вечерних сумерках, собирая последние крохи света и тепла, ткал свой образ из тихого треска цикад и шелеста листьев в высоких кронах, рисовал из теней прозрачные ладони с длинными тонкими пальцами, что потом ласково пробегались по щекам Тсуны.  
Рокудо любил такие вот представления, любил появляться в часы, когда Тсуна был один, любил дразнить его тихим смехом, разливающимся в воздухе. Мукуро никогда не использовал для таких свиданий Хром. Ему хотелось сохранить таинство события, собрать тишину крохотных минут, принадлежащих лишь им двоим, и Тсуна разделял этот каприз, не желая делиться такими моментами с кем-нибудь еще. Рокудо приходил редко, иногда пропадая на месяцы, и Тсуна каждый день с нетерпением ждал наступления сумерек.  
  
***  
С самого начала все данные говорили об успешности операции. Простая, беспроигрышная сделка. Все считали это плевым делом. Все. Даже дотошный Гокудера, сотню раз перепроверивший всю информацию.   
С самого начала все шло к удаче. Босс семьи Моро и его худощавый помощник – их должно было быть лишь двое. Два экземпляра договора, круглый стол и перьевая ручка с черными чернилами – тайный контракт, заключенный на нейтральной территории. Жаркий летний день, недолгая поездка через лес и беззаботное настроение с самого утра – Тсуна был на удивление спокоен.  
\- Ты справишься даже в одиночку, - насмешливо говорил Реборн. – Их будет двое, вас будет двое. Но ты справишься и один.  
Реборн как в воду глядел – Тсуна справился один.   
Мукуро не успел опуститься на пол, хотя оседал очень красиво, картинно закатывая глаза. Они не успели отреагировать, хотя и достали оружие первыми. Тсуна не успел подумать про таблетки – интуиция молчала, так зачем ему тревожиться? Он даже не заметил, когда именно во лбу загорелось пламя предсмертной воли.   
  
***  
Мукуро часто исчезал, пропадая на недели, иногда на месяцы. Тсуна считал минуты до его прихода, и каждое несостоявшееся свидание отпечатывалось в груди темным пятном. Тсуна не спал ночами, проваливаясь в мутные сны лишь под утро, а потом просыпался с солью на щеках. Тсуна ждал, перебирая в памяти свои слова и действия, искал причины, по которым Мукуро мог обидеться, а тот появлялся неожиданно, одной ласковой улыбкой стирая все переживания.  
Мукуро получил свободу, получил возможность проводить с Тсуной каждую секунду, но так и не изменился, постоянно пропадая на каких-то глупых миссиях. Тсуне все чаще казалось, что он делал это специально, выращивая в его груди черную дыру тоски и одиночества. Мукуро знал, как он скучает без его прикосновений, и все равно не спешил возвращаться, даже если задания были легкими. Он намеренно исчезал, словно пытаясь доказать, что никогда не будет привязан к нему, никогда не променяет свободу на какие-то сопливые объятья. Мукуро был прекрасным актером, но Тсуна верил лишь плескавшемуся в любимых глазах обожанию.  
Он продолжал ждать, выжигая глупые черные дыры ярким светом, наполняющим часы их единения.  
  
***  
Второй выстрел не задел Тсуну – помощник сеньора Моро с глубоко посаженными, взрослыми, грустными глазами, с самого начала показавшийся слишком добрым для мафиозных дел, просто испугался вспыхнувшего во лбу противника пламени. Он промазал, и стоявшее за спиной Тсуны огромное помутневшее зеркало в резной позолоченной раме, в которое пятнадцать минут назад гляделся Мукуро, игриво подмигивая отражению, разлетелось на тысячи осколков.   
Разнести небольшой загородный домик с его Икс-баннером было проще, чем затушить фитиль искусно выполненной свечи, что украшала чистый аккуратный стол, теперь уже заляпанный кровью Мукуро. Старое здание, построенное, наверное, пару сотен лет назад, во времена, когда все делали с совестью, рухнуло, как карточный домик, подняв в воздух клубы вековой пыли.  
Реборн обязательно сказал бы, что это хорошая работа, если потрудился бы притащить свою аркобаленовскую задницу сюда и посмотреть, как его нерадивый ученик одним ударом сносит каменную постройку с заключенными в ней жизнями врагов.  
\- Никчемный Тсуна, это всего лишь жалкая семейка, - брезгливо повторял Реборн, поглаживая Леона. - Ты справишься и один.  
Реборн знал, Реборн наверняка чувствовал, что все этим и закончится, именно поэтому он все твердил и твердил, что Тсуна справится один. По крайней мере, думая об этом, Тсуна изо всех сил надеялся на то, что Реборн лишь чувствовал, что он предполагал… Тсуне очень не хотелось, чтобы Реборн знал о таком раскладе заранее. Иначе выходило, что это была очередная тренировка. Тренировка, на которой Тсуна должен был быть один.  
Один.  
  
***  
Мукуро, приходивший к Тсуне сотканным из сумеречного воздуха, появился в особняке бледной, изломанной куклой, пугая худыми руками и впалыми щеками. Капризно цепляющийся за общество Тсуны, он довольно скоро вернул себе человеческий вид, набрав силы для ругани с Гокудерой, подтруниваниями над Ламбо и острыми, ходящими на грани лезвия, перепалками с Хибари.  
Несмотря на нежелание привязываться к Тсуне, он всегда открыто признавал свою ревность, выставлял напоказ недовольство другими Хранителями, постоянно мельтешащими вокруг него. Единственным, на кого не распространялись подозрения, был Хибари. Он, по мнению Рокудо, никогда не претендовал на внимание и дружбу Тсуны, а значит, не являлся соперником. А больше всех доставалось Гокудере, на голову которого слишком часто сыпались ядовитые подколы и на удивление реалистичные иллюзии, после которых Хаято зарекался входить в кабинет босса без Хибари.  
Мукуро ревниво оберегал все, что было связано с Тсуной, будь то кольцо Тумана, украшающее тонкие пальцы, или платиновая заколка на волосы, выполненная по специальному заказу, которой Тсуна сам закреплял длинные пряди. Рокудо никогда не упрекал его в том, что освобождение из Вендикаре затянулось на столько лет, хотя тяжесть заточения сквозила в том, с какой жадностью он впитывал в себя возможность жить на свободе. И глупое, детское даже, соперничество с остальными Хранителями тоже входило в число удовольствий, которыми он наслаждался в полной мере.  
  
***  
Тсуна сидел на ухоженной лужайке, бессовестно сминая мягкую траву, и разглядывал испачканные чужой кровью руки. С интересом следил, как растекалась по глубоким каналам линий судьбы и сердца кровь Мукуро. Любовался тем, как линии, рисующие его отпечатки, окрашивались в красный, въедаясь ярким цветом в сетчатку карих глаз. Вдыхал густую пыль, оседающую над обломками, надеясь на то, что она забьет его легкие до отказа, вынуждая прекратить дышать. Он успел вытащить Мукуро из-под обломков. Успел оттащить подальше от все еще разваливающегося здания. Успел перевязать обрывками своего дико дорогого пиджака. Но глубокая дыра в груди была слишком огромной, а кровь не желала останавливаться, тонкими ручейками стекая на землю.   
Их машина, купленная совсем недавно, дымилась в нескольких метрах левее, а транспорта, на котором должны были приехать те двое, не было видно с самого начала. Тсуна смотрел на огонь, все еще полыхающий в салоне, и думал о том, что уже это должно было навести его на подозрения. Или хотя бы заставить напрячься, а не беспечно улыбаться собственным убийцам. Тсуна смотрел на лежащего слишком неестественно Мукуро, придерживая его голову на своих коленях, осторожно поглаживая испачканные волосы, и думал о том, почему он не послушался Реборна. Или о том, почему позволил Мукуро сопровождать себя. Или почему сам Мукуро ничего не заметил.  
Реборн бы им гордился, думал Тсуна, вытирая грязь с бледных щек. Тсуна успел отреагировать, Тсуна справился один, а глупая-глупая интуиция все еще молчала, распространяя по венам высококонцентрированное спокойствие.  
  
***  
\- Я так и не понял, для чего нам заключать договор именно с ними? – Мукуро беспечно вышагивал по широкой линии перил, расставив в стороны руки и задрав голову к небу.  
Ветер ласково трепал длинные пряди волос, поднимал вверх полы плаща, сминал белую рубашку, заставляя ее плотно прилегать к груди. Мукуро ловил губами терпкий запах олеандра, что рос внизу, украшая небольшой сад, и иллюзорные крылья, сотканные изо всех оттенков неба, как нельзя кстати подходили его образу.  
Тсуна лениво следил за передвижениями Рокудо, буквально засыпая в удобном плетенном кресле. Балкон, на котором они уединились, был спроектирован специально для таких вот жарких дней – яркое солнце не достигало уютного уголка для отдыха, позволяя нежиться в тени и прохладе. Тсуна искренне любил это место, любил расслабляться здесь, забывая обо всех делах. Он не понимал, откуда в Мукуро столько энергии, как он может расхаживать под этим пеклом, не снимая любимого плаща, как у него получается настолько легко держать равновесие на такой высоте. Сам Тсуна никогда не подходил к перилам, высота трех этажей пугала его, и даже глубокий бассейн прямо под балконом не спасал от мыслей о неэстетичной кровавой лепешке, что получится из него при падении. Мукуро же непринужденно раскачивался, перенося вес с носков на пятки, и взмахивал иллюзорными крыльями, словно они помогали ему держать равновесие. Мукуро блаженно улыбался, щурясь на яркое солнце, но голову не опускал, впитывая кожей теплые лучи. Мукуро три месяца назад покинул Вендикаре и не собирался отказываться от простых земных удовольствий.  
Тсуна следил за ним из под опущенных век, неосознанно облизывая искусанные губы – Рокудо не отказывался и от удовольствий более пикантных, наверное, именно поэтому невыспавшийся за ночь Тсуна засыпал сейчас, удобно зарывшись в глубокое кресло.  
\- Тсунаеши-кун, ты меня слушаешь? – Мукуро улыбался, словно озорной мальчишка и раскачивался на перилах, ловя потоки воздуха.  
\- Босс Моро имеет хорошие связи с семьей Трезини, - тоскливо поглядывая на беспечного Мукуро, объяснял Тсуна. – Заключить договор с ним, значит заполучить в союзники и Трезини. А их поддержка сыграет немалую роль в конфликте с Гранди.  
  
***  
Первым, что услышал Тсуна, когда вышел из такого уютного оцепенения, был встревоженный голос Ямамото. Первым, что увидел Тсуна, смаргивая мутную пленку спокойствия, был полный ужаса взгляд Хаято. Первым, что почувствовал Тсуна, разжимая затекшие пальцы и выпуская из рук рубашку Мукуро, было желание умыться. Свой надрывный смех, царапающий горло, он не слышал. Не видел трясущихся рук и дикого взгляда. Не чувствовал поглощающего разум страха. Тсуна просто хотел умыться и лечь спать. Неважно где. Главное – проснуться где-нибудь подальше от залитой кровью лужайки, на которой когда-то наверняка играли дети.  
К тому моменту, когда Рехей высвободил свое пламя, Мукуро уже почти не дышал, бледной куклой распластавшись на носилках в машине скорой помощи. Безвольно свесившаяся рука казалась слишком хрупкой, пальцы слишком тонкими и длинными, и массивное кольцо Тумана нелепо смотрелось на бледной коже. Алая клякса-монстр застыла на его рубашке, медленно умирая – ей не хватало тех скудных капель крови, что отдавало тело Мукуро. К тому моменту, когда Рехей впервые перевел виноватый взгляд на Тсуну, хваленная интуиция Вонголы продолжала молчать, отравляя разум ледяным спокойствием.  
  
***  
\- Послезавтра я уеду, - Мукуро расслабленно откинулся на диван, похлопывая ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая Тсуну. – Разберемся с Моро, и я уеду.  
\- Надолго? – Тсуна несколько мгновений смотрел на блестящую в тусклом свете лампы кожаную обивку дивана, а потом сделал по-своему и остановился меж расставленных в стороны ног Рокудо, положив руки ему на плечи.  
Сильные руки хранителя тут же сомкнулись на его талии, а сам Мукуро отлип от спинки дивана, уютно уткнувшись носом в живот Тсуны.  
\- Откуда мне знать, это ведь твое задание, - насмешливый голос щекоткой лег на кожу сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, посылая по телу мурашки.   
\- М, - Тсуна поджал губы, вспоминая. – Тогда ненадолго.  
С Мукуро было уютно молчать, перебирая тонкие пряди его волос, осторожно поглаживая изящную шею большими пальцами, расслабленно кружа раскрытыми ладонями по широкой спине, чувствуя родное тепло даже через ткань майки, привычной защитной расцветки. Тсуна закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, когда тонкие пальцы Рокудо забрались под рубашку, неспешно поглаживая кожу вдоль пояса брюк, а после – сдавленно охнул, неожиданно оказавшись на диване, придавленный его весом.  
С ним было уютно молчать, но сдерживать собственные стоны было просто невозможно, поэтому минуты тишины были редкими гостьями в их жизни.  
\- Побудешь немного один, – Мукуро отстранился, заглядывая в его глаза с нескрываемым злорадством. – Успеешь соскучиться.  
  
***  
Мукуро, окруженный десятками монотонно пикающих и тикающих приборов, окутанный сотнями проводов и трубок, дышащий благодаря лишь хитро устроенному аппарату… Мукуро с кислородной маской на безжизненном лице до зубного скрежета напоминал себя же, но тремя месяцами раньше.  
Рокудо, покинувший Вендикаре каких-то девяносто дней назад, отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь, не желая уходить так рано, и Тсуна ненавидел его за то, что те крохи жизненной силы, что у него оставались, он дарил лежащей в соседней палате Хром.  
Гокудера с периодичностью в полчаса заглядывал к нему, спрашивая Тсуну о всяких мелочах, пытаясь заставить того съесть хотя бы что-нибудь питательнее апельсинов, принесенных кем-то из медсестер. Гокудера говорил о том, что Хром не справляется своими силами, что «девчонка на грани», и Тсуна ненавидел себя за желание войти к ней в палату и разорвать их с Рокудо связь одним ударом. Одним выстрелом. Одним движением, отключающим хитро подмигивающие приборы.  
Мукуро, бледный, осунувшийся за эти дни Мукуро, казался Тсуне чем-то неправильно хрупким и невесомым. Тсуна подолгу смотрел на тонкие длинные пальцы, на мерно вздымающуюся грудную клетку, на покрытый испариной лоб. Рокудо должен был умереть еще в первые секунды, еще до того, как темноволосый помощник Моро направил свой пистолет на Тсуну. Но все еще дышал, и врачи до сих пор удивлялись его стойкости. Хибари же называл это тараканьей живучестью, с брезгливостью докладывая о проведенной зачистке, в результате которой семья Моро перестала существовать.  
Мукуро не переставал забивать в сердце Тсуны ржавые гвозди надежды, голосами докторов сообщая о положительной динамике и обещая скорое выздоровление, и Тсуна с садистским удовольствием раскрывался навстречу изящному молотку. Но он не сжимал неожиданно ладонь, что сутки напролет цеплялась за его пальцы, как это было принято в мыльных операх, и густые ресницы не дрожали, даже когда Тсуна невесомо касался закрытых век губами.  
Тсуна терпеливо ждал, целыми днями листая один и тот же журнал, забытый кем-то в приемной и принесенный в палату после очередной прогулки до кабинета главврача. Журнал был о бабочках, слепил бликами глянцевых страниц и наполнял белую палату яркими красками. Тсуна часто засыпал, сжимая в руках ладонь Мукуро и думая о красивой фиолетовой бабочке, названия которой он так ни разу и не прочитал. Он хмурился, обещая себе обязательно прочитать в следующий раз, когда откроет нужную страницу, и дремал, в коротких, беспокойных снах встречаясь с сотканным из тумана и сумерек образом, напоминающим человека лишь отдаленно.  
Мукуро пришел в себя на одиннадцатый день, скользнув расфокусированным взглядом по замершему на вдохе Тсуне, и подарил ему самую легкую иллюзию, распахнув крылья фиолетовой бабочки, выпорхнувшей из ладони.


End file.
